Together Forever?
by TwiHardLexie
Summary: Edward left Bella but never came back. 83 years later the Cullen's go to a concert but little did they know, the people they came to see was Bella and her coven. Bella is the most powerful vampire with now the most powerful coven. And a werewolf best friend/ crush, and its not Jake! Full summary inside. -Lexie
1. Bass Down Low

_Summary- Edward left Bella but never came back. 83 years later the Cullen's go to a concert but little did they know the people they came to see was Bella and her coven. Bella is the most powerful vampire with now the most powerful coven. And a werewolf best friend/ crush, and its not Jake! What happens when the Cullen's confront them?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Chapter One- Statue*<strong>_

It's been 83 years sense Edward left me. At first I was a walking zombie but now I could care less I'm a vampire now and I'm famous. I'm a singer in the band called 'Innocents' and I'm just about to go on stage and sing but I know tonight will be different. Why might you ask, well because I know the Cullen's will be here. How I know? I'm a leader of a coven and whenever I meet another vampire with a power I gain it as well and one I picked up was seeing the future like Alice.

Turns out she's not the only vampire with that ability. Also my coven has all the same powers as the Cullen's and stronger. There are 7 including me in my coven there is…

Alex, Lexie, Maria, Junior, Angela (yes the one from high school), Danny and me. I changed Angela after I was changed because I needed someone I could trust to spend the rest of eternity with and she found out about me and I gave her the choice that Edward would never give me. She said she wanted to be changed so I did. We met the rest of my coven down in Puerto Rico.

I know what you are thinking but it's so sunny over there. Well on our adventure I met a vampire with the ability to look human and change eye color hair color skin color... basically my whole appearance so we can go in the sun without worry so we thought we should take a vacation so we went to Puerto Rico and found other vampires and they were friends with the vampire that gave me the ability to change appearance and she changed their appearance as well. And we all became a coven and we moved to Forks Washington where it all started for me.

I'm sure you are wondering how I became a vampire I had one name.. Victoria. She thought turning me into a vampire and making me spend the rest of my life without my mate would kill me slowly. But little did she know it was just a way to get revenge. So the reason I'm leader of the coven even though they all knew each other before I found them is because I'm the most powerful vampire. We are also vegetarian vampires so we feed off animals. One good thing came out of knowing the Cullen's.

I was brought back to reality when Alex came up from behind me shaking my shoulders. "Where did Bella go?" he asked still shaking me.

"I'm sorry Alex I just day dreaming I guess" I said still thinking over what has happened over the years.

"Bells, sorry to break up you dirty fantasy of me but we got to go on stage in a minute" Alex said teasingly. I heard a *SMACK* followed by an 'ouch babe'. I realized Lexie came up behind him and smacked him in the head for teasing me. I giggled at that. Lexie and Alex are mates; Junior and Maria are mates as well as Danny and Angela. "I told you to wake her up from her lil nap not tease her" Lexie said irritated. She reminds me a lot of Rosalie.

"Sorry babe" Alex said wrapping his arms around her middle. She looked putty in his hands. The thought just made me giggle again.

"Come on guys we are up in 30 seconds!" Maria whispered/yelled to us. We all huddled around each other and put our hands in and counted to three and through our hands up while yelling 'Innocents!'.

We heard the owner of the place yell into the microphone

"Now here is Innocents!" he yelled getting the crowed all riled up.

We walked on-to stage I nodded at Alex to start he plays drums Lexie plays bass Junior plays guitar Maria me and Angela sing.

We started our song called 'Hard'

**Yeah Yeah Yeah**

**Yeah Yeah Yeah**

**Yeah Yeah Yeah**

**Oh Yeah**

**Oh Yeah**

**Oh Yeah**

**Oh Yeah**

**Oh Yeah**

**They can say whatever**

**Ima do whatever**

**No pain is forever Yup!**

**You know this**

**Tougher than a lion**

**Aint no need in tryin**

**I live where the sky ends Yup!**

**You know this**

**Never lying**

**Truth teller**

**That Isabella reign just wont let up**

_This is the only time I use my first name. only in songs. Also when I sang it I looked into familiar topaz eyes and recognition spread across his perfect face._

**All black on**

**Black top shades**

**Black top maybach**

**Ima rock this sh*t**

**Like fashion**

**As in goin to this Gang stop**

**And my runway never looked so clear**

**But the hottest bit** in heels right here**

**No fear**

**And while youre gettin your cry on**

**Im gettin my fly on**

**Sincere**

**I see you aiming at my pedestal**

**I better let you know**

**That I, I, I, Im so hard**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Im so hard**

**That I, I, I, Im so hard**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I£§m so hard**

**That I, I, I, Im so hard**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Im so hard**

**So hard, So hard, So hard, So hard**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Isabella reign just wont let up)**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Isabella reign just wont let up)**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Isabella reign just wont let up)**

**So hard, So hard, So hard, So hard**

**All up on it**

**Know u wanna clone it**

**Aint like me (that chick to flaunt it)**

**Ride this beat beat beat (like a pony)**

**Meet me at the top (top) top**

**(Getting loaded)**

**Who think they test me now?**

**Run through this town I shut it down**

**Brilliant resilient fanmail from 27 million**

**And I want it all**

**Gonna take more than that**

**Hope that I know you got**

**I need it all**

**The money the fame the cars the clothes**

**I cant just let you run up on me like that (all up on me like that) yeah**

**I see you aiming on my pedestal**

**So I think I gotta let u know**

**That I, I, I, Im so hard**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Im so hard**

**That I, I, I, Im so hard**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Im so hard**

**That I, I, I, Im so hard**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Im so hard**

**So hard, So hard, So hard, So hard**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Isabella range just wont let up)**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Isabella range just wont let up)**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Isabella range just wont let up)**

**So hard, So hard, So hard, So hard**

**Where them girls talkin trash at? x2 Where they at? x3**

**Where them bloggers at? x2 Where they at? x3**

**Where your lighters at? x2 Where they at? x3**

**So hard, So hard, So hard, So hard**

**That I, I, I, Im so hard**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Im so hard**

**That I, I, I, Im so hard**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I£§m so hard**

**That I, I, I, Im so hard**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Im so hard**

**So hard, So hard, so hard**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Isabella range just wont let up)**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Isabella range just wont let up)**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Isabella range just wont let up)**

**So hard, so hard, so hard.**

When the song died down I looked at each of the Cullen's. All looked shocked even Alice. She didn't see that one coming. Then we started our next song. 'Bass down low' this time Angela Maria and me had headset mics so we can use our hands and dance.

**[Chorus]**

**If you wanna get with me**

**There's some things you gotta know**

**I like my beats fast**

**And my bass down low**

**Ba-ba-bass, bass, bass down low**

**Bass, bass, bass down low**

**I, I, I like my beats fast**

**And my bass down low**

**Bass, bass down low**

**Bass, bass, bass down low**

**I, I, I like my beats fast**

**And my bass down low**

_The whole time me Angela and Maria where swaying our hips to the music._

**[Verse 1]**

**It's like one, two, three, f-ck it**

**I'm bout to take this drink and just stuff it**

**Fish tank this thing along with four more shots**

**of Patron I give a fuck about going home**

**Straight buzzin Robotussin**

**Wanna get ya mitts in my oven**

**Wanna get a lick of this lovin**

**G-g-g-get a lick of this lovin**

**Yeah, I like it loud**

**And I'll make you shout**

**G-give you that Black Eyed Peas**

**You know that Boom Boom Pow**

**[Chorus]**

**If you wanna get with me**

**There's some things you gotta know**

**I like my beats fast**

**And my bass down low**

**Ba-ba-bass, bass, bass down low**

**Bass, bass, bass down low**

**I, I, I like my beats fast**

**And my bass down low**

**(Drop it to the floor)**

**Bass down low**

**Bass, bass, bass down low**

**(To the floor)**

**I, I, I like my beats fast**

**And my bass down low**

**(Drop it to the floor)**

**Bass down low**

**Bass, bass, bass down low**

**(To the floor)**

**I, I, I like my beats fast**

**And my bass down low**

**[Verse 2]**

**It's like one, two, three, okay**

**Can I get a little Goose in my OJ?**

**Everyday feel like my birthday**

**And we sip champagne when we thirsty**

**Quit fronting why yo husband**

**Tryna get his mitts in my oven**

**Wanna get a lick of this lovin**

**G-g-g-get a lick of this lovin**

**Yeah, I like it loud**

**And I'll make you shout**

**G-give you that Black Eyed Peas**

**You know that Boom Boom Pow**

**[Chorus]**

**If you wanna get with me**

**There's some things you gotta know**

**I like my beats fast**

**And my bass down low**

**Ba-ba-bass, bass, bass down low**

**Bass, bass, bass down low**

**I, I, I like my beats fast**

**And my bass down low**

**(Drop it to the floor)**

**Bass down low**

**Bass, bass, bass down low**

**(To the floor)**

**I, I, I like my beats fast**

**And my bass down low**

**(Drop it to the floor)**

**Bass down low**

**Bass, bass, bass down low**

**(To the floor)**

**I, I, I like my beats fast**

**And my bass down low**

**[Bridge]**

**Bass**

**Bass, bass, bass**

**Bass**

**Bass, bass, bass**

**Bass, bass, bass**

**I got a question for you**

_I pointed at Edward_

**Do you like it when I flow?**

_I moved my hips with the music again._

**I got a question for you**

**Do you like it when I flow?**

**With my bass down low**

**La la la la**

**La la la la**

**La la la la**

**La la la la**

**La la la la**

**La la la la**

**La la la la**

**La la la la**

**[Chorus]**

**If you wanna get with me**

**There's some things you gotta know**

**(Drop it to the floor)**

**Bass down low**

**Bass, bass, bass down low**

**(To the floor)**

**I, I, I like my beats fast**

**And my bass down low**

**(Drop it to the floor)**

**Bass down low**

**Bass, bass, bass down low**

**(To the floor)**

**I, I, I like my beats fast**

**And my bass down low**

The song faded and we got a lot of applause and clapping hooting and cheering you name it. Even from the Cullen clan except for Rosalie and Edward. They both look like a statue with wide eyes staring at me. I smiled sweetly at them and got off the stage and to our dressing rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>What you think? Good or no? Review! pleaseeee im begging.<strong>


	2. Don't Hate Me Cause I'm Beautiful

**A/N I have never updated another chapter after writing one the day before, but thanks to all my wonderful reviews I knew I couldn't leave you guys waiting so please enjoy this chapter and I will see you at the bottom. **

**Ps. The link to the picture of the couch is on my Profile **

**Love,**

**Lexie Rivera **

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Chapter 2- Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful**<strong>_

We walked into our dressing rooms and I saw Danny there. He doesn't perform he's our manager.

"Great show guys!" he came to us high fiving the guys and hugging the girls.

"I know right! Did you see the Cullen's face? Priceless!" I exclaimed happily. I knew getting a power to block other people's powers would be awesome. That's how Alice didn't see us coming. But we saw her and her family coming.

There was a knock at the door and I knew who it was. I used my power to block Edwards's power and sent a silent message in my clans head. _'Let's go to work'_ I sent to them using my mind powers I can read minds when I chose and I can talk to people in their mind. It really comes in handy.

I opened the door and saw the Cullen clan in front of me.

"Hello strangers how may I help you?" I said sweetly.

What happened next surprised me, Esme and Alice charged at me and hugged me tightly. I couldn't help but hug them back.

"I never thought I would see you again!" Alice screamed in my ear.

"Well you thought wrong sweetie" I said

I had confidence that would put Rosalie's to shame. I know I am sexy so I flaunt it. I looked at Edward with a sexy smirk that no human could resist and then I noticed he had a girl next to him his arm around her waist. She is Beautiful she has strawberry blonde hair and model figure like all vampires. But I thought nothing of it. Because I know I'm his soul mate and he's mine he can't possibly be happy with her, it just made this way better.

Just by looking at her I can't tell she thinks she's all that and get everything she wants. Well that might have been true until she met me. I can sense her power it was the power to control people and make them do what she wants. Too bad for her she didn't know I just gained her power.

"Hey Edward" I said looking at him. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something but nothing came out, at that moment I chosen to read his mind at that moment.

_Wow she looks stunning. More beautiful than human Bella, Her sent was still of mouthwatering strawberry's. This time it was mouthwatering as to suck her blood but mouthwatering as in full lust. Her mouth and skin, I would worship every part of her. _His mind read.

"Why don't you guys come back to our place? We can talk there" Lexie said to them. Seeing I was incapable of talking. I hate when that happens I think so long that I forget the task at hand.

Just hearing his thoughts was as good as hearing his voice. I have to make sure I'm strong enough for this. When I heard what he was thinking my legs felt like jelly. I don't know I can do this. I need to stick with the plan.

"Okay we will follow you to your house" Carlisle said.

We went out to the parking lot and got into my black convertible. I put down the hood and put on the radio. One of our songs was playing it was '_ Pretty Girl Rock'_ I blasted it and I let Maria drive me Lexie and Angela were sitting on the top of the back seats singing the song so loud. But it wasn't bad singing it was good and we got stares from people but we didn't care.

_**Uh uh uh aahh uh uh**_

_**I can do the pretty girl rock rock**_

_**Rock to the pretty girl rock rock rock**_

_**Now what's your name**_

_**My name is Bella I'm so very**_

_**Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary**_

_**Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière**_

_**And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury**_

_**Pretty as a picture**_

_**Sweeter than a swisher**_

_**Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with ya**_

_**I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it**_

_**But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it**_

_**My name is Bella, I'm so very**_

_**Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary**_

_**Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière**_

_**And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury**_

_**Pretty as a picture**_

_**Sweeter than a swisher**_

_**Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with ya**_

_**I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty**_

_**And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me**_

_**All eyes on me when I walk in,**_

_**No question that this girl's a 10**_

_**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful**_

_**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful**_

_**My walk, my talk, the way I dress**_

_**It's not my fault so please don't trip**_

_**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful**_

_**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful**_

We sang, and we got honking from people mostly guys. The boys didn't like that much they growled every time a guy hooted at us or honked. They didn't growl for me because I'm there mate but they growled for me because I was like a big sister to them. It made me smile knowing I still have a family.

We made it to our house and I could hear gasp's from the Cullen's car. I understood why. Our house came in sight and it was much grander then there old house. It was painted white with some windows as walls as there house but our windows were tinted.

We like that we can see out but they can't see in. we have a garden surrounding our house with all kinds of flowers. Lexie parked the car and I jumped out and when to the door. I opened it without waiting for anyone but I left the door open. i went and sat at the couch that was a cream de coco color.**(link on profile)** The walls were a light beige color with pictures of me and my family and our garden. The carpet was a light brownish color. We had a vase with very tall fake flowers in a corner, and a computer in another corner.

I heard another gasp and saw Alice looking around and she murmured so quietly "Who knew Bella could be so... so fashionable" she said shaking her head in disbelief as Rosalie.

Alex plopped himself down next to me and said "You should see her closet"

"Yeah she has clothes from all over the world and most is designed just for her by herself. She sketches her clothes and she has a friend that makes it for her." Angela said sitting on the floor in front of me.

That was the first time they realized it was Angela. They stared at her intently and we just quietly laughed.

"Yes guys its Angela Webber from Forks High School" she said after a few minutes realizing if she didn't say anything they would continue to stare.

"w-why- who- how?" Edward said dumfounded.

"Well I think we should introduce ourselves" Esme said friendly.

"Of course Ms. Cullen" Danny said. He the more formal one out of all of us and quiet.

"Oh please honey call me Esme" Esme said lovingly.

"Ok Esme, well I am Danny that is Alex, Lexie, you know Angela and Bella that's Maria my mate and junior Angela's mate. He said pointing us out.

"I assume Alex and Lexie are mates?" Jasper said

"That correct and banging lover in the bed.. Literally" Alex said wiggling his eyebrows. And *WACK* Lexie hit him upside the head.

"Would you shut up you mornon" Lexie hissed at him.

All the Cullen's looked at Alex and Lexie then turned to Rosalie and Emmett. I don't need to read their mind to know what they are thinking.

"Wow you remind me so much of Rosalie and Emmett. Well I'm Carlisle this is Esme my mate Rosalie and Emmett are mates so is Alice and jasper and that's Edward and his girlfriend Tanya Denali." Carlisle said. I noticed he said girlfriend not mate.

Then I remembered something Edward told me bout, and extended family, the Denali clan. Hmmm

"Bells how did you get changed?" Emmett asked

"Well Emmy bear I got bit and 3 days later I turned into a vampire" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Belly bear you know that not what I meant" Emmett said pulling me in a big bear hug that would of crushed me when I was human but I'm not breakable anymore so I hugged him back.

"Well we should all sit and I will tell the story though I would rather Tanya not be here because she is not like family to me no offence." I said sweetly. I saw Tanya trying to use her power to make me let her stay but it didn't work so she tried to use it on my family and the Cullen's but I was blocking her from all of them too.

"Yeah Tanya so can you please go back to that dump of yours" Rosalie sneered at her and smiled warmly at me. Her actions surprised me and I smiled back at her.

"Whatever, I don't want to hear her pity story anyway. Eddie can you come with me?" she cooed in Edwards's ear. He looked disgusted at the thought of going back to the house with only her.

"Um no I need to be here to hear the story go home and I will see you in a few okay?" he said with confusion and recognition on his face.

"Fine!" she yelled irritated and with that she stormed out my house.

"Ok please sit and I will tell you what happened." I said. We all took a seat around the room and I started my story.  
>So it was about a year after uh Edward left" I said felling the tears build up in my eyes that will never be able to spill over. I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued.<p>

"When he left me I felt like I was dead actualy I sometimes would wish I was dead then having to live with the pain" I heard sharp intakes of breath as I told my story.

"I came home from school one day and Charlie wasn't home because he was working late at the station on a case. And I went up to my room and sat on my bed and sat down and took out my favorite book to read, Wuthering Heights. And I started to read and I felt like I was being watch but I ignored the feeling." I said reliving what happened

"I tried to ignore it but I couldn't shake it off and then that's when the person that was watching me stepped out of the dark corner in my room, Victoria." The room was filled with growls and hisses…

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? You like? Please give me those reviews that lighten up my world <strong>

**Love,**

**Lexie Rivera**


	3. Love Is Like A Battle Field

**A/N, Well wow 21 reviews in only 2 chapters, that's amazing!**

** My first story took me 9 chapters to get 21 reviews so thank you to everyone that has been reviewing. And i rather have bad and good reviews then having none at all so whatever you want just say it, i can take it lol. **

**Im sorry to keep you waiting but i didn't know what to write but i had some help from my amazing readers about what happens next so enjoy!**

**Love, **

**Lexie  
><strong>

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight but I'm sure it owns me :)

* * *

><p><strong>*Chapter 3- Love Is Like A Battle Field*<strong>

_Victoria." The room was filled with growls and hisses…_

"She came back?" Edward growled.

"Yeah, She wanted to slowly kill me so you would be in pain without me and I practically begged her to kill me, she asked why and I told her you left and that's what made her change me. She said then I would have to suffer like her without my mate. But I made the best of it" I said.

I told them also how we all met in Puerto Rico and they just keep asking the same question.

"Bella, do you have a power?" was the question the Cullen's keep asking. I don't want to tell them my real power so I got a good idea..

"Yeah I'm a shield, let's not talk about this no more I hate having a dumb power" well that was partially true. I am a shield. But I have a lot of others.

"What do you mean dumb power? That's an aweso-" Carlisle was interrupted by a vision..

-Vision-

"_Bella, Bella, Bella so nice to see you again" Victoria said. The person that was to her right surprised me a little, Tanya._

"_Likewise" I said to Victoria _

"_oh stop with the small talk. You know why we are here" Tanya sneered at me_

"_Actually I don't, care to explain? "I said_

"_Edward, he is mine and only mine. I cant have you ruin what me and him have "Tanya said as if it was obvious_

"_Well Tanya, I can't ruin something that not there and there is defiantly nothing between you and him" I told her in an emotionless voice_

_Tanya and Victoria lunged toward me..._

-End of Vision-

"Hello Bella! Are you okay?" Danny asked in a concerned voice.

"No Tanya, she's with Victoria" I said my voice trembling

"What is she okay? How do you know?" Edward said

"Your precious girlfriend is fine. She looked for Victoria to destroy me so she can have you "I told him in a deadly tone.

He looked taken aback at my tone and my words. "How do you know this?" Alice questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Well you see, I sort of lied. I have another power. I can also see the future but its more advanced than Alice." I said looking at my feet.

"Wait so you saw it like in a vision?" Alice asked

"Yes" I answered simply. She needs to stop interrogating me and go find Tanya.

"-" Alice squealed

"Finally someone like me! Okay enough about that tell us more about what you saw" she said looking serious all of a sudden.

I used my mind power of talking to people through their minds and I replayed what happened in my vision for them.

Everyone gasped when Tanya and Victoria lunged at me.

"We have to find her" We all agreed and decided its best to run to the Cullen's house to see if she's there or not.

I explained how my Visions are sometimes tricky because sometimes I can't pinpoint the time it will happen because they are so advanced I can be seeing what happens in a month.

We all ran to the Cullen's house Edward in lead cause he's the fastest. Well that's what he thinks. I ran past him easily he looked shocked but ignored it and we got to the Cullen's old house in forks. My house is in Seattle but we are moving next week to forks.

Their house came into view and I pushed myself harder and I barged through the door and I can smell Tanya's faint scent.

"SHIT"I cursed loudly

The rest of the Cullen's and my clan piled into the room and saw and smelt she's not here.

"Edward give me your phone" I demanded

He didn't question me and a second later he got a text it read:

**Hey babe, I will be home soon I'm in Portland taking care of some business don't miss me too much**

**Xoxoxo Tan-**

I read out loud I gave Edward his phone back and bolted out the door with my phone in hand line already ringing.

"Hello?" I heard from the other end of the line

"Where are you?" I growled into the phone

"How nice to hear from you Bella, I'm in Oregon. Why?"

"Jane remember you owe me and I need your help get to Portland as fast as you can no questions asked right now" I said

"Okay see you in an hour" Jane said

"Bring Alec" I said and hung up. Edward caught up to me with difficulty.

"Jane? Alec? Why bring the voltori in this?" he asked

"They don't work for Aro anymore and they owe me. All I care about is keeping you and me safe" I stated and pushed harder so I didn't have to talk to him any more at the moment.

I sent a mental message to my family;

_Jane and Alec are coming so we have numbe- _

_Vision_

_Me running away from Victoria and Tanya, but all of a sudden surrounded by newborns had to be more than 20._

_Cullen's and my coven surrounded with me. We are outnumbered._

_End of vision_

I spoke up "This has nothing to do with Me and Edward anymore, it's about destroying our family's and becoming very powerful. We are outnumbered; she created an army of newborns." I said. They all gasped once again.

I can feel someone mentally calling me.. Lexie:

_So we our outnumbered do you think we should call _them_? _Lexie mentally asked me

_I'm on it. _I stated

I took out my cell again and pressed number 3 speed dial. The phone rang 2 times then I got an answer.

"Bella? What wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I need help now! Get everyone ready for battle." I said

"Where?" he growled

"Portland" I answered

"We will be there" he said simply

"Thanks Jake" I said and we hung up.

And with that we are on our way to battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its not long but im trying to write long chapters but its not my thing but i am trying. <strong>

**Love, **

**Lexie**


	4. Just A Dream

**OMG_ I'm SOOOOO SORRY! I DID TRY TO GET IT UP LIKE I SAID BUT SOMETHING CAME UP.. MY UNCLE DIED AND IT WAS DIFFICULT FOR ME.. SO THAT'S WHY THE SHORT CHAPTER._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Chapter 4 - Just A Dream**<br>_**

We ran into a clearing in Portland when Alice had a vision that Victoria wouldn't be here for an hour. We strategized while we waited then I sensed Jane and Alec right when they came out from the trees. They ran up to me,

"What's going on?" Jane asked

"Remember my creator well her and Edwards psyco girlfriend," I glared at Edward.

"Are on their way with new born's to destroy me but little do they know I got back up"

"So just me and ale cur coven and the Cullen's?" she said looking at them.

"Nope also-"I was cut off by the sound of heavy paws hitting the earth floor. Jake and the pack ran out from the trees but started snarling at the extra vampires that were here.

"Jake calm down they are here to help" I told him giving a warning glance.

He ran into the trees and phased back to human form and walked back out in just a pair of cut out jeans.

"Bells, why the hell are they here trying to protect you now? After all it is their fault you are like this!" he spat at me

"Jake, there is no fucking time to put the blame on people so just shut the hell up and help me or leave!" I sneered at him. It's pointless to fight at a time like this right now.

* * *

><p><strong>BEEP- BEEP- BEEP- BEEP<strong>

I sighed and turned over and put the alarm clock on snooze. I could hear the rest of my family down stairs. I love being a vampire that has the power to sleep.

"Bella's up from lala land" Alex said from down stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME..<strong>

**I still hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASEE**


	5. She's So Gone

**Thanks for the support and not being mad for such a short chapter last time. so i hope you enjoy this ! Review pleasee!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>**Chapter 5 - She's So Gone**<strong>

Ever since my dream I can't stop thinking about changing it. My dreams aren't just "dreams" they are my way

of seeing what's going to happen soon in vivid detail. I don't want to be chased by Victoria and Tanya, it's not worth it.

Today is the day that they are supposed to come to our concert and I switched up the songs and I'm going to be nicer… hopefully,

We are about to go on stage and I'm nervous I told my clan about my vision/dream and they agreed they

don't want anyone coming after us.

"_Bells, sorry to break up you dirty fantasy of me but we got to go on stage in a minute" Alex said teasingly. _

_I heard a *SMACK* followed by an 'ouch babe'._

Whoa déjà vu much?

"Come on lets rock this show tonight, I'm so happy Brandon is here to act as my boyfriend on stage" I said.

My friend Brandon is here to act as my boyfriend on stage for a song I'm going to sing and I have a

feeling tonight will be better than my dream. Also I found out Brandon's ex is Tanya.

We walked onto stage with the crowd cheering and chanting _**Innocents**_. I walked up front and nodded

at Lexie and she started playing then Junior then Alex.

**I'm in the business of misery,**

**Let's take it from the top.**

**She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.**

**It's a matter of time before we all run out,**

**When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

_This is where Brandon came out onto stage and I circled him while singing_

**I waited eight long months,**

**She finally set him free.**

**I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.**

**Two weeks and we caught on fire,**

**She's got it out for me,**

**But I wear the biggest smile.**

_I smiled at him and hugged him and walked away from him blew him a kiss then continued. _

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**Just steal it all away from you now.**

**But God does it feel so good,**

**Cause I got him where I want him now.**

**And if you could then you know you would.**

**Cause God it just feels so,**

**It just feels so good.**

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.**

**once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.**

**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.**

**I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.**

**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.**

**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,**

**They want and what they like.**

**It's easy if you do it right.**

**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**Just steal it all away from you now.**

**But God does it feel so good,**

**Cause I got him where I want him right now.**

**And if you could then you know you would.**

**Cause God it just feels so,**

**It just feels so good.**

**I watched his wildest dreams come true**

**Not one of them involving you**

**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**

**Not one of them involving.**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag,**

**But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**just steal it all away from you now.**

**But God does it feel so good,**

**Cause I got what I wanted now**

**And if you could then you know you would.**

**Cause God it just feels so,**

**It just feels so good.**

The song faded and everyone cheered. Brandon got off stage and I spoke into the mic.

"What up Seattle!" I yelled into the mic and the crowd went willed.

"Well I'm going to be singing solo for the next song and it's a new song ENJOY!"

_**Insecure**_

_**In her skin**_

_**Like a puppet, a girl on a string**_

_**Broke away**_

_**Learn to fly**_

_**If you want her back gotta let it shine**_

_**So it looks like the joke's on you**_

'_**Cause the girl that you thought you knew**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**That's so over now**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**You won't run her around**_

_**You can look but you won't see**_

_**The girl I used to be**_

'_**Cause she's**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**Here I am**_

_**This is me**_

_**And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be**_

_**Are you shocked?**_

_**Are you mad?**_

_**That you're missing out on who I really am**_

_**So it looks like the joke's on you**_

'_**Cause the girl that you thought you knew**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**That's so over now**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**You won't run her around**_

_**You can look but you won't see**_

_**The girl I used to be**_

'_**Cause she's**_

_**She's so gone away**_

_**Like kiss the rain**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**Baby, this is me, yeah**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**That's so over now**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**You won't run her around**_

_**You can look but you won't see**_

_**The girl I used to be**_

'_**Cause she's**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**You can look but you won't see**_

_**The girl I used to be**_

'_**Cause she's**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**So alone**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**Gone, gone, gone**_

Most of the time that I was singing I had my eyes closed letting the rhythm take ahold of me. But I made

the mistake of opening my eyes and I stared into topaz colored eyes, Edward. The thing was I didn't feel any sparks like I used to when

I used to stare into his eyes.

"Now any requests!" Lexie yelled into the mic.

"I WANNA GO!" Emmett yelled. I find it funny that he would listen to our songs and still have no clue who I am.

"Okay I wanna go it is!"

**Lately I been stuck imagining What I wanna do and what I really think, time to flow out Be a little inappropriate **

**'Cause I know that everybody's thinkin' it when the lights out**

**Shame on me To need release Uncontrollably**

**I wanna go all the way Taking out my freak tonight I wanna show All the dirt I got running through my mind **

**Woooow**

**Lately people got me all tied up There's a countdown waiting for me to erupt Time to blow out**

** I've been told who I should do it with To keep both my hands above the blanket When the lights out**

**Shame on me To need release Uncontrollably**

**I wanna go all the way Taking out my freak tonight I wanna show All the dirt I am running through my mind**

**Shame on me (shame on me) To need release (to need release) Uncontrollably (uncontrollably)**

**I wanna go, all the way Taking out my freak tonight I wanna show All the dirt I got running through my mind.**

"Thanks for coming out tonight! New album releases on the 2nd of next month! "Alex Yelled

We walked to our dressing room and waited for what we knew was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	6. Until It Hurts

**A/N:**

**I wasn't planning on finishing this story but tonight i got inspired and decided to write this chapter for you guys.  
>I stopped writing for a lot of reasons, my mother passed away 420/13 , i am only 17 and it has affected me a lot, before that i kept moving.. I never had the time or inspiration to write a new chapter to any of my stories, but today that changed. If i get some good reviews i'm going to try my hardest to continue with the story. Sorry for the wait! Enjoy **

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Chapter Six- Until It Hurts*<strong>_

We heard a knocking on the door and i got up and answered.

"Hello strangers how may I help you?" I said sweetly.

What happened next surprised me, Esme and Alice charged at me and hugged me tightly. I couldn't help but hug them back.

"I never thought I would see you again!" Alice screamed in my ear.

"Well you thought wrong sweetie" I said, still hugging her.

I hugged the rest of them, except Edward, Rosalie and Tanya.

Well i didn't really hug Emmett he picked me up and gave me his famous bear hug. If i was still human it would of hurt like old times,

but i found myself hugging him back.

"Hello Edward." I said acknowledging him.

i caught him staring at me and completely ignoring my greeting. Tanya look over at him and got mad cause she saw the way he was looking at me and made him look at her and kiss her to make me jealous. As if!

I rolled my eyes at that and let them in to the dressing room to introduce the Cullens to my coven.

"Everyone i will like you to meet my coven, Alex, Lexie, Junior, Maria, Danny, and of course you know Angela."

i can see on their faces they were shocked that Angela was here but they brushed it off.

As in my dream/vision i guess you could call it that, we went to my coven and I's house and i told them the story about how i was changed by Miss. Icky Vicky herself.

No one liked the story and everyone was ready to find her and rip her throat out but Jasper sent calming waves over everybody.

We were all catching up, i was talking to Alice and Esme when Carlisle spoke up.

"I'm sorry Bella to interrupt but me and my family had planned a hunting trip tonight, we've all been putting it off and i do believe we should hunt as planned." he said, apologizing with his eyes.

"No problem, you guys go on your hunting trip and we'll be here if you wanna come back." i said.

"Sorry Bells but brother bear gotta hunt!" Emmett boomed while rubbing his stomach.

I chuckled at his actions, i realized i missed them more than i thought i did, even jasper which whom ive never really spoken with much.

"We will be back as soon as we can" Esme said promising.

"Okay, you guys have a nice hunting trip. Oh and Edward, snag a mountain lion or 2 for me." I said, remembering his favorite animal to hunt.

Tanya glared at me and tried to use her power of control on me but i blocked it out. Since she knew i was a dead end she tried to make Edward hate me but i'm protecting his mind from her without him knowing.

With that they said their goodbye's and see you soon's and left out the front door to go hunt.

Everyone went off to do their own thing so i took out my phone and text'd my best friend/ crush, who happens to be a wolf.

**To: Alpha**

**Hey bitch, get your ass over here. I need help with this solo song.**

**-B**

**From: Alpha**

**Okay love, ill be there soon.**

**-A**

After i received her reply i went outside and into the studio in the back, which use to be a guess house but we turned it into a studio.

I sat down at the piano and started playing the beat to the song i'm writing.

i start to sing softly with the music; _Undress these beautiful lies Blind me with animal eyes Carve your heart into mine Carve your heart into mine _  
><em>Brush me with venomous lips Tear me to passionate strips Stir up the beast inside Stir up the beast inside...<em>

I stopped singing when i heard paws racing through the woods, heading this way. _  
><em>

I sat still waiting for her arrival.

The door opened and walked in the alpha female from a pack near by wearing basketball shorts, a tank top and Adida sandals .

She came over to me and kissed my cheek and plopped down next to me..

"Hi beautiful." She said to me while getting comfortable in her seat.

"Hey Fruit Cake" i said back.

"So what you need help on?" She asked while taking my papers with the lyrics i wrote on them, reading them.

"I love the lyrics so far, very powerful." She said emphasizing the word "powerful" by making a fist and being dramatic.

I smiled at the fact that she likes what i have so far.

"Do you wanna hear me sing what i have so far?" I asked her.

"Of course" She replied, excited to hear me play and sing.

She says she loves hearing me play and sing that i look peaceful and focused.

I start playing the intro to my song and starts singing the lyrics again;

_Undress these beautiful lies Blind me with animal eyes Carve your heart into mine Carve your heart into mine_

_Brush me with venomous lips Tear me to passionate strips Stir up the beast inside Stir up the beast inside Take me for all I'm worth_

_Touch me until it hurts Until it _

_hurts Until it hurts Until it hurts Until it Until my body burns Love me until it hurts Until it hurts Until it hurts Until it hurts Until it  
><em>

_Rush of your chemical light Your fingers cut like a knife Remind me I'm alive Remind me I'm alive...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW?<strong>  
><strong>-Lexie<strong>


End file.
